


An Egotistical Maniac

by sp00kworm



Category: Street Fighter, Street Fighter II Movie (1994), Street Fighter II V
Genre: Assassin - Freeform, Asylum, Chun-Li vs Vega, Claw - Freeform, Escape, F/M, Flirting, Insanity, Maximum Security Prison, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, New York, OCD, Prison breakout, Shadaloo, Street fighting, USA, Vega being Vega, Vega vs Cammy, barcelona, pyschosis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:37:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6508885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp00kworm/pseuds/sp00kworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vega was sick, almost everyone knew that. But, after being captured and chucked into a prison before questioning, he finds that he doesn't like the place he's stuck in. Being labelled as crazy wasn't a something he liked, so he decided to take matters into his own hands, rather than wait for Shadaloo to come to his aid. What he never expected was to be confronted by the two women that were most beautiful in this world while trying to do so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Egotistical Maniac

The constant beeping was beginning to grate on his nerves. Every single time someone scanned their card to sign in and unlock the door the three beeps of confirmation sounded. Every ten minutes a guard signed in and walked down the hall before signing out again at the other end with another three beeps. It was definitely annoying, and the noise was only made more obnoxious by the maniacal ramblings or slurred words combined with the taps of boots as the guard patrolled the corridor. The padded cell muffled some of the noise, though the beeping still echoed faintly in his room. Vega cringed against the padded floor of his cell, the foam doing nothing to ease the discomfort he felt and the pure and utter annoyance. 

Carefully, he huffed, and eased himself up into a sitting position as best he could, his back protesting the entire time. The straight jacked bound his hands tightly to the back of his shoulders and strapped his arms across his torso like a vice. Vega wriggled slightly, tugging fruitlessly at the ties like he had done every hour for the past three days. He knew they wouldn't budge, as he had found out on his first day here where he took to laughing and screaming, writhing in the straight jacket in an attempt to escape. The constrictions were laughable, but he quickly became enraged with the captivity and although he'd head butted a guard, the drugging he'd received was far worse. The haze and strange lack of grip he had on himself had convinced him to cease fighting and merely wait it out. 

Wriggling to sit up right against the padded wall he peered down at his attire, disgusted with the white slacks and discoloured straight jacket he had been forced into. He curled his toes into the soft foam of the cell before stretching his legs out in font of him. His long braided hair was dishevelled and small wisps of hair hung in his blue eyes. Unable to move his arms, Vega resigned to blowing them out of his face. The blonde strands were usually back in front of his eyes within seconds, and his inability to prune himself and run his hands through the thick hair he had spent years perfecting was a tragedy he never thought he'd ever have to live through. All he wanted, desperately, was a shower. The obsessive need to be beautiful and perfect nagged at him, maddeningly so, and Vega found himself growing increasingly uneasy as his nerves were set off. His sharp, pointed nails curled into the coarse fabric of the jacket, itching and picking at it as the need grew within him. The lack of a mirror was also another nagging feeling. Pruning and staring at his own perfection in the mirror controlled the urges, but he found the murderous and terrified feelings creeping over him once more. 

A sudden wave of anxiety over took him again, and the compulsion to prune himself and check his appearance grew within him. The seeds of doubt began to sprout as he pondered his appearance, the stress mounting. Vega could never look ugly, his face was the picture of perfection, his body the pinnacle of beauty, yet he found himself succumbing to the doubt about his looks. He could not be ugly, not like all those filthy livestock in the world. He could not, and would not succumb to their level of looks and their evil. He was good, he was beautiful, and that would not change. If he was ugly, he was no better than those disgusting fools he claimed to hate – those who were evil and undeserving of this world. Vega growled, gritting his teeth and grinding his jaws as his chest tightened with worry and anger seeped into his veins.  
“I am beautiful. I am right. I am good. They are ugly, wrong, undeserving, disgusting, vile cattle! They have no place! None!” Growling to himself his form shook as his psychosis took hold. The association of beauty and good and ugliness and evil warping his mind until his thoughts were singular and twisted. He tugged at the restraints and muttered to himself, leaning over into himself as his body shook with a mixture of emotions, violent and scared.

The beeps sounded at the end of the corridor. Vega snapped his head up, his mind taking a one hundred and eighty degree flip. His breathing began to calm as the thoughts of the drug induced haze flashed through his mind. Chest heaving, he leaned back into the musky smelling foam of the wall, tilting his head to look up at the padded ceiling. Quietly, he calmed himself, blowing a number of blond strands of hair out of his face as he cringed, feeling the grime on his face. Sweat slid down the back of his neck from the hair line. Sighing, he resigned himself to sit silently until the patrol guard left. Rocking in his cell and muttering to himself was not the best thing to do if it so happened to be one of the nurses who regularly came to give out pills and shots. He wasn't having another shot of sedative in his system to dull his senses to the world, nor another anti-psychotic pill to dull his thoughts and emotions. 

The click of heels on the tiled flooring confirmed his fears and the thud of boots only added to the anxiety swirling in the pit of his stomach. Vega pushed his head back further into the padding of the cell, waiting and listening for who was on their target list. So far, they'd scarily left him alone, despite his known background and psychosis, along side various other things. The shoes halted in front of his door. Vega growled to himself and closed his eyes, clearing his face and putting the stony-faced exterior in place. The guard was the first to enter and then the nurse after, followed by another guard. He peered up at them with cold blue eyes and waited. The nurse held a tray of products in her hands and Vega spied the needle full of clear sedative, glittering menacingly. A bottle of pills next to it seemed just as unappealing and the nurse watched him eye the drugs warily. The guards flanked her, one on either side. Unrestrained Vega would have had no problem dispatching them all, but like this, they would easily pin him and the drug would be in his system within seconds. 

The nurse gave an icy smile, one that didn't reach her eyes, before the guard to her left spoke.  
“It seems you have visitors Mr Cerda. Interpol seems strangely interested in you, so we need to get you...presentable.” He moved forwards, careful not to get too close to the highly trained assassin. Vega scoffed in disdain.  
“Presentable is something you will not be able to make me. A shower, however, would be the best place to start so I can wash this...” he clicked his tongue and almost gagged, “filth from my body.”   
The guard cocked an eyebrow at him, “Are you quite finished Mr Cerda?” Vega's face turned stony, anger rippling through him as the pig drew closer, wheezing slightly as his greasy hair flopped over one of his ears. His nose crinkled, revolted. “I think you know we can't take that jacket off of you without you injuring yourself or someone else. So, by presentable we mean us doing the work. You will not be allowed to be awake while do this, or we can just make you presentable above the clothing. There's less risk this way. Understand?” Vega snarled in response, his nails digging into his palms in the straight jacket sleeves.  
“Oh I understand perfectly well you vile dog.” He spat, before he shoved his spine back into the foam of the wall and fell quiet once again. 

The sadistic smile on their faces made him shiver, partly in disgust and partly in anger. The urge to slaughter them like the cattle they were nagged at him at the back of his mind, and Vega listened to it for a moment, relishing in the thoughts of mutilation, making their ugly faces pretty with blood, but soon cast it aside, willing himself to remain as calm as he could. The syringe still glinted warningly from the tray as the guards hauled him to his feet and tugged him towards the cell door. The metal clunked as it was unbolted, by another guard outside with a key card, and slid noisily across the opening. The wailing of the patients in the asylum was louder now and an inmate threw themselves at their door, a loud crack and thump emanating from the room. The madness of the place felt wrong, and Vega hoped that he never fell to quite this delusional level, unaware of himself and a raving lunatic. He still had a grip of himself, but the reality of his issues were clear, even though admitting to them meant admitting to having a problem, and Vega had no problems. Someone so perfect could have no problems. 

The guards pushed him to his feet and the jingle of the cuffs around his feet was another annoying reminder than he was all but incapacitated. He'd long ago perfected the art of using the force of his powerful legs to slam someone into the floor, wrapping his legs around their neck in a tight lock. The manoeuvre was a simple matter of leverage and power. The guards pushed him forwards and Vega snorted quietly as he began walking down the corridor, tuning out the maniacal ramblings of the patients as he succumbed to his own murderous thoughts. Mutilation and torture was what these foul excuse for humans deserved, and he suddenly missed his steel, three pronged claw. The contraption sliced through flesh like butter and the wounds were works of art he found that he spent too much time admiring as the light died from his victims eyes. A shiver ran down his spine at the thought. Though he became confused as to whether it was from the delight of the thought or the cold breeze that ran over him from seemingly no where. 

They navigated him through various halls until they reached a room labelled with a shower head on the door. This was the wash room Vega supposed. A guard swiped his card through the scanner and the obnoxious beeping sounded before the thick white rusted door slid open. Vega raised an eyebrow, unamused as the guards shoved him inside the room, once more scanning their cards to close the door behind them. The nurse positioned herself by the door, the tray of drugs still in her hands, threatening and unsettling. One guard moved towards him and unshackled his feet before standing and nodding to the nurse. Vega stood, hunched over slightly in the straight jacket, his toes clenching slightly and pressing against the tiles as they curled and stretched. He was nervous and particularly confused, but the guards were quick to circle him and grab his arms and legs. Startled, Vega kicked out against the man pinning his legs to the floor, his eyes wide. He knew what was coming.

Desperately, Vega lashed out, squirming and kicking. His foot connected with the jaw of the guard at his feet. The man grunted as he was thrown backwards a few feet. The other two struggled to restrain his torso and Vega grinned manically, curling his spine against the tiles, levering his weight back, before he planted his feet against the floor and hurled himself into the air. The guards slipped to the ground hissing and clicking as they watched Vega flip through the air and land, rolling over on his shoulder to his feet in a flash. They were quick to pull out their batons, standard issue in this asylum it seemed, and approach him once more, pushing the nurse out of harms way as they drew in closer like dirty wolves. If they were the wolves, Vega was the lion, radiant and proud, and he revelled in the image as he took a step back. The guards watched him for a moment before two took strikes at his stomach and left leg. He jumped back once more, wobbling without his arms to help his balance, before he gave out a cry, shifting his weight to his other foot before raising his left right leg in a lightning fast kick. The kick connected with the first guard's head, sending him flying into the racks of pegs for clothes. He didn't get up again. The other two were stunned for a moment until they clicked a button on their weapons. 

A high pitched whining noise sounded and Vega gritted his teeth and he clicked his tongue in disdain. He'd had enough of electrically charged fists from Crimson Viper, never mind batons that could electrocute him. Drawing backwards once more, he prepared himself and dodged the first strike. The other made contact with the bottom of his back, sending painful waves of electricity through his back. Vega convulsed, biting the inside of his cheek as his muscles clenched. He groaned as the guard drew the stick away but slid along the floor, his foot connecting with the guard's kneecap. The sickening crack confirmed his hopes, and Vega was quick to spin and get to his feet before drawing his head back and head butting the officer. Disoriented from the strike, he drew back, a little dizzy and unsteady on his feet. The other man took this opportunity and clicked his radio, shouting something down it before his baton connected with Vega's abdomen. Electricity flowed through him again and Vega growled before slamming his shoulder into the man's chest. Exhausted and burned from the batons, he struggled to keep himself upright. Chest heaving, Vega briefly heard the door open with a beep and the sounds of men rushing in. He caught sight of the blond haired Guile before he fell forwards onto the floor. 

When he next opened his eyes. He had been moved into a quarantine cell, though none of the walls were padded and he was on a hard metal fold out bed, a pillow under his head. Frowning he sat up and strained to pull his weight up with his arms, he then realised they were still strapped to his shoulder blades. He was still wrapped in the straight jacket though he was now in a moderately cleaner one than before, and his bottoms had been changed. Vega cringed at the thought of the filthy being that had redressed him and seemingly washed him. Shuffling to the side, he managed to catch a blurred image of himself on the surface of the metallic bed. His brilliant blond hair had been scrubbed and pulled back into a sleek plait, as he usually had it, and his face clean shaven. Vega was happy to be clean, but found himself shivering at the thought of all those strange hands touching him while he was out. Pushing the thought from his mind, he focused more on why Interpol was here.

Vega found a smile slip across his face as a voice rang out through the cell.  
“Prisoner 097 stand in the middle of your cell for retrieval.” The intercom cut off and Vega got to his feet, moving into the middle of his cold cell as he was told. The door opened with a beep. Four guards met his gaze at the door, one obnoxiously chewing his gum, clicking it and blowing bubbles. Two of them entered and came behind him, shoving him to the door of the cell before directing him down the hall, two in front and two behind. Other guards were stationed at every gate and Vega watched them all with mild interest as he was lead towards his 'visitors'. He knew exactly who had come to see him, and he knew exactly how to get under her skin. The American was even easier to annoy and Vega knew he was going to enjoy the next couple of hours playing with them like a cat does its prey. The thought of it made a wide grin slide onto his lips and he chuckled lowly to himself, picking at a thread of linen inside the straight jacket with sharp claw like finger nails.

The interview room was bland and cold, as most places in the compound were, with two chairs at either side of a table, all bolted to the floor to keep them in place. Vega was promptly sat down in one chair, his feet shackled together once more and his straight jacket still securely in place. The guards situated themselves outside the door to the room and Vega sighed, leaning back in the rigid metal chair, trying to get comfortable. That was hard with his hands strapped onto his back, as every time he leant back against the back of the chair, his hands were crushed under his own weight. Eventually he sat up and pressed his lower back to the chair, huffing in annoyance, his eyebrows furrowing. They had a tendency to keep people waiting in order to make them nervous and on edge. He knew the games and he also knew how to play them. The door across the room from him eventually slid open a little and a woman he knew very well stepped into the interview room.

Chun-Li with a hand on her hip turned to scan her security card and closed the door. Her dark brown hair pulled up in her two usual buns with the white silk brocades covering them secured with two ribbons of the same colour. She had donned her usual dark brown leggings and blue qipao with gold accents over the top, a white sash around her waist holding her dress firmly in place. Her white combat boots were laced perfectly and the black spike wrist bands, he knew, were not for show, the spikes hurt when they made contact. She span back around, her face cool and collected, a small disappointed frown pulling her eyebrows down. Vega only gave her a coy smile as she sat down and he sat silently, waiting for her to take the initiative and talk first. As usual she was quick to get straight to the point.

“What do you know about the Shadaloo Dolls?” Chun-Li perched her head on top of her fisted hands and stared at Vega with hard brown eyes. Vega openly laughed at her, his shoulders moving up and down as he laughed. Raising his head he grinned, raising his eyebrows.  
“What would I know? They're all dead are they not? Juri saw to that didn't she?” He egged her on, smiling gleefully as he did so. Chun-Li scowled and watched him for a moment.  
“I think we both know that they're not all not dead. You know well enough that we recovered some of them Vega. Though the whereabouts of the others remains a mystery to us. You're a high ranking officer of Shadaloo, you oversee training, and your are their head assassin, so I don't think its likely you were kept in the dark.” She tilted her head, seemingly unfazed by his probing, and gave him another cool look with dark eyes. Vega sighed, chuckling to himself, rolling his shoulders to try and ease the pain in his back. The burn seared in protest and he closed his eyes, cringing slightly. 

Chun-Li regarded him with mild concern until he grinned at her. It was amusing to mess with the Interpol Investigator.  
“Are you worried about me Miss Xiang? I am flattered my sweet.” Vega shot her another predatory grin. Chun-Li frowned at him but leaned back, crossing her muscular legs over one another.  
“Answer the question Vega. Your not weaselling your way out of this. Not this time.”   
“Oh but I'm not. But, Miss Xiang, I seem to remember that last time we met, I was the one who was able to walk away, and with what I desired no less.” He remembered their fight well, and he had not been pleased about her own copy of the data he wanted, but at least her beauty had not left the world yet. Vega eyed Chun-Li and frowned as he caught sight of the eye shadow above her eyes. She ignored his gaze and continued to question him.

“Why were you spying on Cammy and Juni, further more, why was it that you attacked them?” Her pointed glare only riled Vega up more, and he shrugged somewhat nonchalantly.  
“How can you not observe and stare at such beauty Miss Xiang. I fear I found myself captivated.” His casual tone caused Chun-Li's eye to twitch slightly and she drew forwards once more.  
“Shall I tell you what I think Vega?” He hummed at her for her to continue, picking at the threads in his straight jacket to occupy himself. “I think you know exactly where the dolls are. I also think you were checking up on the dolls you know the location of. You helped them once, why would you not feel those emotions once more. Pity perhaps...or maybe you actually care for them in a strange and twisted way.” She drew back then and Vega was glad for it. 

Annoyed, Vega clenched his jaw and hung his head as he ground his teeth together, trying to control his temper. Slowly, he raised his head to look at her, his blue eyes cold and devoid of the earlier glee. With the same lax, slowness, Vega leant forwards in his seat and stared for a moment before he drew in a breath and spoke.  
“Then, Miss Xiang, you would be incorrect. I do not do something out of pity, I do something because I want to, because it benefits me in some way. Sometimes I do these things because I like them- I enjoy them. For example, killing. I do that because I like it, but also because it serves a purpose.” Chun-Li set her mouth at his words and Vega licked his lips as he grinned wider.  
“And what purpose is that Vega?” He outright laughed at her, tugging at the straight jacket he was secured in.  
“Because, my dear, I rid the world of filthy, ugly vermin. An exterminator, if you will, who destroys those who pollute this world with their ugliness, with their foul deeds, and therefore do not deserve to live in it. They are no better than filthy pigs, and should be culled as such! None of them deserve to live, none of them!” He spat, his face dark and maniacal, before he leant back, coolly calm once more.

Chun-Li gave up in that moment. She would never get through to him, and quite frankly, he was as ill as the doctors claimed him to be. Delusional almost, in his beliefs, with various signs of an intense psychosis, Vega was and still a narcissist by nature, and arrogant to the point of insanely irritating. He was sick, mentally, and Chun-Li knew she was only going to provoke him, she knew that she would need someone he sympathised with. Sighing, she stood up from the bolted metal chair and gave him one last look before she turned around and headed to the door, scanning the card to open it before stepping out into the corridor. Vega stared at the ground as she left, merely glad that she had given up for now. He had no desire to tell her anything and risk his own neck, but also because he simply had no desire to tell her. Perhaps he'd tell someone else, but bowing down to Chun-Li lit a fire inside him that refused to allow his pride to admit defeat. She was everything he wasn't, everything he could have been, and he hated her for it. He hated how she'd used her own tragedy to do good, while he had become a wanted criminal with a terrorist group. He hated how strong she was, and that was why his pride would not allow him to tell her anything- out of sheer spite.

It didn't take long for the door to beep once more and a very familiar face strode into the room. Cammy shook her head, walking closer to the chair before she sat down, placing her elbows on the table, her fists propping her head up. She too was in her usual fighting gear, her long blond hair in two long braids, her green leotard and chunky red fighting gauntlets on. Her legs weren't painted up and her chunky padded knee high combat boots were laced up tight. She reached up to her head and pulled off her red beret before she fixed him with a cool blue eyed gaze. Frowning, she looked off to the side, trying to think up something to say to the man who seemed to constantly switch sides. Granted, he had saved her the day she collapsed, along with a few of the other dolls, but he was still affiliated with Shadaloo, and never hesitated to fight her whenever he was ordered too. He had nearly killed Chun-Li, more than once, and hadn't given a second thought to fighting Cammy when ordered, but she still found herself thankful for his strange morals, despite willing herself to see him as the enemy, and as a villain. 

Vega cringed a little at the sight of the former doll, and Bison's intended second body. Pushing his thoughts aside he gave her a cynical smile.  
“Has my beauty rendered you speechless darling Cammy?” Vega's voice dripped with sarcasm, though few would actually recognise it- he was a conceited man after all. People were used to his constant pruning and comments about his own looks, so many would take his comment as just that. Cammy eyed him from the corner of her eyes.  
“I have no time for your games Vega. Tell me about the Doll Program.” She fixed him with a pointed look, never one for playing games, much like Chun-Li. Though, Cammy was much more condescending than her counterpart.   
“You want my opinion my dear? Its such a waste of beautiful creatures. F.A.N.G is a fool for making them follow the commands of Shadaloo, but then again, what does my opinion matter to them?” Cammy merely let him talk, so he continued, “But I suppose you want facts and details, yes? Well, querido, you know as well as I do that I can't give you that sort of information. Well, I could, but we both know how it would play out after I told you such a thing. One way or another, Shadaloo would put an end to me, and stop my mouth from moving.” He angled his head backwards, giving her a grin, “And I doubt you want me dead niñita.” 

Cammy sighed at him, running her fingers over her forehead in frustration. Vega loved to play with them, and frankly, she found it incredibly annoying, not one to be respectable to such irritating people.  
“Where are the dolls being held?” She shifted in her seat, eyeing his body for subtle language she could use against him. There was nothing but a twitch in his shoulder where his hands were pinned to him. The same, stupid grin was plastered on his face, though it was nothing like what he looked like when blood was spilt, or when he was performing said assassination- that wasn't even a grin, more a deadly cold look. Vega just rolled his shoulders in a shrug. Cammy probed further.  
“What are they being kept and used for?” She watched as Vega chuckled at her question.  
“I think you already know that. What did you do while you were under Shadaloo's influence?” She tensed and gritted her teeth, and Vega delighted in her annoyance. “Don't scowl my dear, it ruins your beautiful face.” He tugged his feet at the bottom of the chair and scowled. “Perhaps I would be more inclined to talk without these ridiculous restraints.” 

Cammy knew she shouldn't, but the prospect of information out of him made her a little more malleable. Grumbling to herself, she quickly called for a guard in a small walkie-talkie that was strapped to her waist. A guard quickly entered through the sliding door and unlocked the cuffs around Vega's feet. Vega watched until he left, then took it upon himself to stand up and stretch his legs against the wall, placing his foot solidly against the concrete before pushing his weight down to stretch out the cramped muscles. Cammy watched him from her place in the other metal chair and watched his abnormally long braid swing over his shoulder as he moved to stretch his other leg. Her peered back at her with a raised eyebrow and Cammy coughed, regaining her composure.  
“Where are they being held?” Vega groaned, and leaned backwards, his back bending easily, so he could meet her eyes, his leg still pressed against the wall.   
“That base you visited. You fought F.A.N.G, yes?” Cammy gave him a nod, “There were some of the dolls there, then at the main base, though you wont be receiving where that information is from me.” Cammy went wide eyed, and clicked her radio, talking to presumably Chun-Li, or perhaps Guile on the other end.

Vega leant forwards once more and removed his leg off of the wall, tugging the string her had pulled loose from the straight jacket. He replaced himself in his seat, hoping to conceal what he was doing. It took him moments to tug the thread and unravel the sleeve. Keeping his victory quiet he pushed his hand out of the hole he had created and reached for the buckle on his shoulder blade. Squaring his shoulders, he kept the jacket up and freed his other arm before undoing the other straps on his back. With some effort he managed to squirm his way free of the loosened jacket and moved forwards in his seat, keeping his hands tucked behind his back. A gruff American accent was on the other end. Guile was obviously on the other end of the radio. Vega sang with glee in his own head and waited for Cammy to finish talking.  
“Rodger. Yes. Okay. I shan't be a moment.” Removing her finger from the talk button she turned back to Vega, and it was then that he chose to strike.

The tearing sound of the fabric echoed before he launched the straight jacket at Cammy. She gasped and wrestled with the clothing for a moment, the buckles weaving into her hair. Vega laughed and launched himself over the table, ripping Cammy out of the chair before grappling her around the shoulders, under the arms, and flinging her into the solid wall behind her chair. Cammy grunted as she made contact with the wall, stunned, and Vega quickly delivered a quick punch to her stomach, pining her to the ground. Giving out a small tutting noise, he snatched the key card from her belt, running a pointed nail down her cheek. Cammy gritted her teeth, wriggling under him in a daze from the blows, winded and bruised.   
“Now if you'll excuse me, my beauty. I have prior engagements.” Cammy growled at him squirming desperately, kicking out with her deadly legs. Vega grinned at her, eyes wide, before he raised his fist and sent it straight into her temple. Cammy blinked for a moment, dazed and he growled, sending another blow to her head. Finally, she passed out on the ground. He cursed having to hit her beautiful face, but he had to escape, even if that meant hurting someone as beautiful as she. He quickly clamoured off of Cammy, tucking her in the corner of the room, tugging the wiring out of the back of her radio, before he quickly opened the door to the interview room. Glancing both ways, he was quickly running down the hall, away from the distant shouts. 

It was fairly easy to retake his goods from the guards in the office. He'd scanned the key card and and threw the door open, before sliding along the floor and smashing the nearest officer into the wall, swiftly closing in and snapping his neck with a quick twist of his head. The other guard bobbed his head by the glass panelling of the booth, unable to hear anything going on around him. Vega closed the distance before wrapping an arm around his neck and squeezing until the man stopped squirming. With a tut of annoyance, he whipped his braid back over his shoulder and riffled through the assets of the prisoners. His own items were locked in a draw and he cursed, grabbing the rings of keys off both of the dead guards before methodically looking for the correct one. A click signalled his victory and he tugged the draw open, grabbing his mask and claws first. His other items sat there too, his wallet being the main thing. Sighing, he grabbed that too, tucking it into the waist band of his pants. He snatched a phone from one of the guards before leaving the office and bolting for the fire escape. 

Vega was quick to leap over the railings of the small staircase and landed in a roll before leaping to his feet and sprinting out into open ground. He cringed at the lack of cover, simply trying to cover the field as quick as possible before he was spotted, or one of the three do-gooders was on his tail. Strapping his claw around his wrist with the chunky golden bracelet, Vega then tugged his mask on over his head and tightened the strap around the back to hold it in place. Crossing the field he cringed as the burn scars pulled painfully, stretching the delicate skin on his lower back and abdomen. The physical exertion was most likely, not a good idea. But he had to escape, to get away from these people and he was willing to suffer a little in order to do so. 

It wasn't long before he encountered a guard, and keeping up his pace, he shot forwards, shoulder barging the man to the floor. The guard gave out a grunt and tumbled with Vega on top of his back. Vega grabbed the man by his dark hair and tugged it backwards before running his claws along the guard's throat. The gash was deep and blood spurted from the wound covering Vega's claw in deep crimson. He stood up, shaking the foul blood from his hand with a sneer before continuing on towards the fence of the compound. A guard screamed at him, sparking baton raised, for him to halt. Vega gave a laugh as he drew closer. The guard struck out with the stick and missed as Vega pushed off of the ground, tucking into a neat somersault over the man. He unfurled his body and stuck out across the man's back with a quick backslash in quick succession. The wounds began to bleed and the guard shrieked. Vega approached again and ducked a clumsy swing , squatting on the floor before plunging his claw into the man's stomach. Grinning beneath his mask he stood as the guard gripped the claws embedded in his stomach, gasping. With another laugh he drew the claws upwards in a deep slashing arc. The guard blinked and looked down, the three parallel wounds going from the bottom of his stomach up and across to his heart. Blood poured over his lips as he slumped to his knees and forwards onto his face, chocking on his own blood. Vega wiped his claws on the man's top and turned to the fence, before quickly scrambling up to the electrified barbed wire. Pushing forwards he shimmed higher and leant his weight downwards, tightening his hold on the fence before leaping upwards in an arc, over the top of the fence. He landed with a small thud on the ground, one hand down to support his weight. Eyeing the prison he grinned and took off running again, pulling the phone out of his waistband.

As he ran he dialled a number he had memorised long ago. Contacting Shadaloo would be pointless, they would see him as a lost cause at this point, but he was still a Spanish noble, and world famous matador with a nice healthy bank account. Tugging his mask up and onto his hair, he placed the phone against his ear and waited for his third estate to pick up. They would have already sent people to his main mansion in Barcelona, in case he went there. He needed money, and some falsified documents in order to get out of...where ever it was they had taken him. Most likely America. The line rang four times before a voice picked up.  
“Yes? This is the Bello estate. If you are trying to sell something I-” Vega rolled his eyes. This was an estate under another one of his aliases.  
“Nowaki its me. I need you to get the jet to...I don't even know where I am. Its somewhere near New York I believe. Can you do that for me my dear?” The sound of a pen scribbling on the other end sounded and the Japanese girl quickly responded.  
“Of course sir. It will be at the New York international airport as soon as possible. About 10 hours I think sir.” Vega groaned quietly to himself as he ran, that was a long time to outrun these fools for.   
“Get me a car here now. And get someone to meet me with some fake Ids please.” Without saying anymore he hung up the call, deleted the call records, and threw the phone as hard as he could at a tree as he ran passed. The crack that sounded signalled it was broken.

Vega panted as he came to a clearing in the large woodlands and briefly wondered how long the trees went on for. Pressing himself against the nearest tree he scowled, wiping the sweat from his face. The sound of a female breathing behind him caught him off guard, and instantly he pressed his feet against the tree and sprang upwards before flipping forwards and landing to face them. Chun-Li came out from behind the tree a frustrated scowl upon her face. Holding her hands out in front of her she took a breath and calmed herself.  
“You're coming with me!” She positioned her feet apart and held her hands gracefully, ready to strike. Vega flicked his claws out to his side before spreading his feet apart too, holding his claws out in front of him, his other hand closer to his body. He chuckled at her before gently placing the white mask over his face, his cold eyes staring out from the two holes, shadowed darkly.  
“I think you'll find, mi reina, that I am the one that will walk away from this fight.”

Chun-Li was quick to launch herself at him, her right leg coming up to hit him in the side. He nimbly side stepped and caught the second lightning fast leg with both arms before he levered her weight against her, throwing her backwards. Chun-Li lost her balance, flailing backwards for a moment before flipping over, using her hands to propel herself. Vega dashed forwards in a roll before striking low t her stomach. Chun-Li knocked the claw aside, her fist meeting his wrist and sent her other glancing off of Vega's mask and into his shoulder. He took the hit before sending both of his feet across the floor and into her shins. Chun-Li grunted and stumbled backwards as Vega brought his claw upwards in an arc, catching and ripping the bust of her qipao before tearing through her sleeve and the top of her arm. She gritted her teeth at the hit but quickly recovered striking out twice with her legs and following up with a knee that connected with Vega's abdomen. He gasped and flipped backwards, only taking three of the ten furiously fast kicks she delivered with her 'Hyakuretsukyaku'. Calmly, Chun-Li dropped her leg back and smiled a little, obviously enjoying Vega's despair and worry.   
“What's wrong Vega? Can't keep up?”

Vega only growled at her annoyed, but was impressed that he was being pushed. Chun-Li could probably claim she was the strongest woman in the world, and Vega would be inclined to believe it. The way she fought with those long and graceful, yet deadly legs, just simply captivated him and he found himself grinning with delight beneath his mask, licking his lips in anticipation, despite her goading. Sprinting forwards, Chun-Li watched him, tensing her leg before bringing it up to get him with a kick as he approached. Grinning he leaped before it could connect and drew his claw down her back as he landed. Chun-Li cringed again but whipped around, launching at him.  
“Spinning bird kick!” He was hard pressed to slide beneath the flying legs and grunted as two made contact with him. Chun-Li halted and whipped back around towards him, holding her hands out, poised, once more before her.  
“Oh you do tempt me my darling. You look like the rarest of sapphires- no rubies. Red suits you so well little bird.” He cooed gently, taking in Chun-Li's visage and the blood soaking into her torn clothes. Drawing her hands backwards, Chun-Li focused and let out a blast of chi energy. Vega scowled, leaping backwards towards the trees before wall jumping off of a trunk, watching as the blue blast made contact with the trunk with a fiery impact. Chun-Li quickly ran towards him in a flurry of spinning kicks and he threw himself off of the next tree towards her. Chun-Li panted as she came to a stop and squealed as Vega grappled her around the torso. He gave out a maniacal laugh as he flipped backwards, slamming her shoulders and the top of her spine into the ground a total of three times. Chun-Li screeched in pain, laid out on her back but, clutching her side, managed to flip herself up, rotating her legs around, and cracking Vega across the face, before placing them on the ground and drawing herself up right. Vega chuckled, recovering from the shocking blow to the face, the bruising was going to be obvious, even through getting into a fighting stance once more.  
“Had enough little bird? I fear I cannot harm a beauty such as you any longer.” He drew his hand up caressing his side with his claw resting over his heart. His voice was muffled from behind the mask and Chun-Li drew her hands back and opened her mouth to give a retort.

The familiar shout of Guile cut her off and she turned her head to look over her shoulder. Guile was sprinting through the trees, his brush like hair clearly noticeable through the gaps between the trunks.   
“Over here Guile! He's-” She turned back to where Vega was last and gasped, dropping her stance in shock. “But how did he get away! Here was here just a second ago!” She ran forwards, whipping her head around the clearing trying to catch a glimpse of the Spanish Ninja disappearing into the trees. She threw her hands up in frustration and placed her hands on her hips. “How did her get away again.” The investigator gave out a sigh as Guile drew in by her side. He scowled peering about the clearing.  
“I thought you said he was over here kid?” Chun-Li huffed and twisted her white boot in the dirt.  
“I did! He disappeared as soon as I turned away for one second to shout to you! I don't know how he does it...” Guile gave out a laugh and gave her a light punch in the shoulder before gaping at her tattered clothing and the blood dripping from the claw marks.  
“Jesus kid! We need to get you some medical attention!” Chun-Li then noticed her battered state and gave out a small laugh, allowing Guile to support some of her wait.  
“We've lost him now. There's no way he'll be back out in the open any time soon.” She peered up at the sky as Guile dragged her back towards the compound, wondering just when she'd see the vain Spaniard again.

 

7 Months Later

Vega grinned from his place on top of the roof. Chun-Li had once again gotten herself into a bad situation, surrounded by guards all armed with knives, bats and knuckle dusters. She gracefully moved into a fight stance and shot into action, her legs flashing out at the nearest guards who were stupid enough to be in range of the muscle packed appendages. Vega admired her for another moment, watching as she let out a blast of chi energy and then leaped into the air, slamming down onto a guard with a 'Hosenka' kick. Immediately she rotated around into a spinning bird kick and huffed as more guards piled towards her, all grappling with her to pin her to the floor. Vega took the opportunity and gracefully swung down onto the balcony beneath him. 

Slitting the throat of the guard aiming his rifle he swung and leapt onto the next balcony then the roof of the next building, drawing closer to the fight. Once he was close enough, he leapt down behind another guard and slit his throat too, the blood spraying across his immaculate white shirt. Quickly he drew his mask down over his face and ran a bloody finger over the cheek, fingering the groove of the printed spiralling indigo pattern on the left cheek of the mask. Smearing the blood over it he grinned toothily and continued to paint his shirt with blood, helping to thin the ranks Chun-Li was faced with. Skulking between the twin water storage tanks, Vega took out another ground of three, laughing as he did so. Chun-Li launched another flying kick and Vega slipped into the shadows once more, watching her finish off the last of the guards before Guile came running it, supporting his own bloody knuckles from another fight with some guards. Vega chuckled and pulled himself up onto the nearest building's roof, taking to follow Chun-Li to her hotel. Barcelona was merely convenient for him, it was where he lived after all.

After nursing her wounds from the brawl with the guards, and face planting her bed. Chun-Li was shocked to hear a knock on the door to her hotel room the next day at about ten o'clock. Guile had returned to the American Embassy and was reporting their findings to the powers that be, so she was confused as to who could be at her door. Peering through the eye hole, she was met with the crisp fabric of a black, long, light fabric coat. There was also a pristine white shirt over a muscular chest, but that also gave her little insight. Sighing she pushed the mechanically locked door handle down and raised her eyebrows. The top few buttons of the shirt were undone, exposing the all too familiar head of an indigo snake tattoo. Vega offered her a smile, a bouquet of blue roses in his hand. His blond hair was braided back, as usual, but he sported a pair of sunglasses on top of his hair, and a pair of dark coloured jeans and black shined, square toed loafers. He gestured vaguely with his other hand, the long sharp nails of his ever present.  
“I heard you were in the area and thought I should pay a visit. These are for you querida. I thought you might like them as an apology, and they remind me so much of you. Unique yet strong.” 

Chun-Li was somewhat confused but accepted the flowers with a small blush across her cheeks. She took a moment to admire the full petals of the blue roses before snapping out of the trance and frowning.   
“What do you want Vega. More specifically, what are you doing here? You're a wanted criminal. I'm well within my rights to arrest you and-” Vega pressed his fingers to her lips with a chuckle.  
“I think I know that well enough. But, I don't think you will Miss Xiang.” He watched her puff out her cheeks slightly in protest.  
“And tell me, why wont I?” Vega drew uncomfortably close, his breath, smelling of spiced wine, ghosting across her cheeks.  
“Because you like the chase Miss Xiang. And admit it,” He ran a hand down her side, “you like me.” He whispered into her ear, nipping at the lobe before he drew away, replacing his sunglasses and jogging down the stairs.

Once he had disappeared down the stairs, Chun-Li drew the bunch of roses close, hiding her blush as she inhaled their sweet scent. A card rubbed against her nose and she drew away, plucking it from between the flowers.  
“I find that the cuisine along the sea front is immaculate. Perhaps I shall see you again at the restaurant at the end of the walk at eight o'clock sharp my dear? 

Vega xx”  
She huffed at his card. The egotistical maniac never changed.

**Author's Note:**

> May or may not be total Vega trash. Also a sucker for both pairings hinted at. I also got bored and played way too much street fighter to be healthy...well I hope you enjoyed this anyway!
> 
> Comments, favourites and follows are all greatly appreciated.
> 
> Please feel free to point out any mistakes, comment about them and I'll address the issue!
> 
> Thanks again!  
> Spookworm.


End file.
